


Open The Door

by ReSolivagant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Innocent Sin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSolivagant/pseuds/ReSolivagant
Summary: It’s my birthday gift from me to me!Thank you to my precious http://monotonemanday.tumblr.com/ for proofreading this innocent story XDThis is based on https://reifromrfa.tumblr.com/ broken 4th wall theory Hourglasses, it got to me so much that i couldn’t help myself.Have a look at my boring daily routine.(Disclaimer: Character belongs to Mystic Messenger property of Cheritz)





	Open The Door

 

 

 

The alarm rung at 6.00 am. Struggling, she swiped her finger through the phone screen to shut it off.

_5 more minutes._ That turned into 20 something.

She breathed out softly grabbing her phone to check the time again and rubbed her eyes to get them to focus on the white numbers. She noticed the date.

_My birthday huh!_ Another normal day, nothing special about it.

At 7:12 am she finally left her apartment carrying her tote bag, mug filled with hot tea, and keys in hand, ready for the morning rush.

14 minutes before 8 am she settled in at her desk. Her coworker already talking on the phone, sipping coffee, and cursing as she went through emails.

"MC," the receptionist startled her, "this was delivered for you a minute ago," the smiling lady handed her a single white calla lily.

"For me?" MC grabbed the flower and stared at it, "who gave you this?"

"That new delivery guy, oh man! you should see him, he is really handsome..."

"It didn’t come with a note?" Her coworker asked interrupting the receptionist.

"Nah, he just told me to give it to MC. Hey, by any chance have you met him? Maybe he is giving it to you? He said it was a special delivery."

MC was still confused, "No, I haven't met him..."

The phone rang, forcing them to start working. MC put her flower in an empty cup and placed it beside her.

It had been a year since she started working there, and even though she got along with everybody, none of them were close enough to give her flowers, much less to know what her favorite flower was. Her best friend wasn’t the type to give her flowers, and she was sure she was the only one who knew how much she loved lilies.

So, who was it? It couldn’t be him either, he was already happy with his new girlfriend. _Thank goodness he is away from her._

At lunch time MC rushed to the food court to get something to eat, but by the time she got there her favorite lunch time meal was sold out.

She settled on a cold sandwich. She walked back to her office to eat it there.

MC stood before her desk, turning her head around looking for someone to pop out because someone had left a steamy bowl of ramen where her keyboard normally sat.

Slowly she sat and held the chopsticks. _The fuck was going on?_  But she was always hungry, so why not?

She was done with the noodles when her coworker walked in, "Did you call for delivery? You should've told me. I didn’t really like my lunch today."

"I didn’t, I don’t know who put them here." MC said walking out of the room into the lounge to wash the bowl.

When she walked back, the woman stared at her, "What's going on with you? First the flower, and now the food."

"I'm as confused as you are."

"Maybe you have a secret admirer or," she covered her mouth, a little concern on her face, "a stalker."

_A stalker._

"No way, who would want to stalk me?"

"You know there are crazy people out there, be careful okay."

"Okay."

The idea was ridiculous, but if she thought about it, who knew her favorite flower? And now her favorite food?

It was 4:08 pm when she left the office, ready to spend some time with her friend, unwind from the tiring week.

A black envelope underneath the windshield wiper waited for her. She rapidly took it and got inside her car. A flash of panic rushed through her.

Again, she looked around and when she confirmed nobody was near she opened the envelope, a white card inside:

[ **_I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair. Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets. Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._ ** ](http://www.azquotes.com/quote/345413) **_\--_ ** **Pablo Neruda**

Okay! How? This is something no one other than her knew; her favorite poet. She had read that the night before, her laptop browser would probably have that window open.

"I think someone is following me." MC told her friend after the long hugging session.

"What the fuck? What do you mean?"

MC explained the weird events of the day.

"Maybe you do have an admirer," her friend said opening the menu, but she noticed MC's discomfort now and then looking at people, "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, but if you want I can spend the night tonight, and if anything happens we will be together."

"I'm being paranoid, aren't I?"

"Maybe just a little," her friend smiled and encouraged her to look for something to eat.

They had a tasty meal; the restaurant staff brought her a slice of cake and sang 'happy birthday' to her.

_How weird is it to have strangers sing to you?_

"Okay, time for presents."

"You're already treating me to dinner."

"Don’t worry it's just a little something," she handed her a pink bag.

MC removed the insides of the bag, and unwrapped her gift, her eyes shining over the mousepad.

"I figured I’d give you something from that game you like so much."

"Thank you, I love it," for the first time that night MC was smiling like a kid.

"Seriously, you are so weird, but I guess if that game can make you smile as much as it does, I might even like it a little" her friend giggled.

"I'm going to replace the one I have as soon as I get home." MC said running her fingers over the face of her favorite character.

"If you looked at real boys the way you look at him, I'm sure you would find a boyfriend."

"If a real boy made me feel the way he does I'm sure of that too."

"Ditto," her friend sighed giving up the argument. “Before I forget, you didn’t tell me you shipped something to my address."

"I didn’t..."

The girl gave her a box, "Looks like the sender's address is missing."

MC quickly ripped it open.

Another tiny box was inside, she opened it to discover a beautiful necklace, she took it out and when the light hit it her eyes grew amazed.

A universe inside the round pendant stared back at her, she was sure it was the necklace on her online basket. She had thought of buying herself a gift, but totally forgot about it.

"MC that is beautiful," her friend took it from her to look at it closely, "it's like a tiny galaxy, where did you order it from?"

"I don’t remember," MC mumbled eyeing her surroundings. Was she being pranked? How did whoever was giving her this stuff know such details?

"… MC," her friend called, "are you ready?"

"Yes, sorry."

She convinced her friend that she was going to be all right and didn’t need her to spend the night. Promising she was going to text her as soon as she walked into her apartment.

Her shoes went flying away as soon as she walked in, then she settled her mysterious gifts on the table. Kneeling and crossing her arms, for a while she glared at the objects.

She remembered her promise to her friend and texted her. Her phone vibrated in her hand.  

It wasn’t a text from her friend, a private number was the sender, unsure she opened the message.

Her heart started to beat faster as soon as she clicked the link and the song started to play.

_No! No! How?_

Suddenly a knock on her door made her jump in place. _Was it her stalker?_

She looked through the peephole but couldn’t see a thing. _Was the person blocking it on purpose?_

Reaching towards the table next to the entrance she retrieved the tiny bottle of pepper spray.

8:58 pm.

MC opened the door.

Silence.

Everything fell into place.

Her trembling fingers reached to the face in front of her. They met the soft flesh of a cheek. Tears filled her eyes.

The bigger hand trapped hers and soft lips pecked her knuckles.

"Hello MC, Happy Birthday!"

_His voice._

"Saeyoung?.. How... how are you here?"

His hand reached for the side of her face.

"I'm here because I love you. Because your love found me. It crossed all the realms to get to me. MC I love you, and no matter where you are, I will come to you I will always come to you."

MC's hands flew around Saeyoung's neck and he surrounded her waist burying her smaller frame inside his embrace.

"My 606, my girl," he whispered in her ear.

He rubbed her tears away with his thumbs. She stared into the golden orbs.

"You are way more beautiful than the avatar programmed into the game. I can't stop staring at your hair, your skin, your face, your eyes, your lips..." The redhead swallowed slowly.

MC felt the warmth of his lips on hers. It was real. Enveloping her, waking every nerve.  

The kiss ended with another tight hug. She pressed her face into his chest, breathing sharply, trying to catch his scent.

Then she reached for his face again, running her fingers on the frame of his glasses. She ruffled his hair making him laugh.

"It is me,” he said walking inside and closing the door.

"I don’t understand."

"It's okay if you don’t, as long as I do, it doesn’t matter."

They sat on the couch, her sitting on his lap.

She still couldn’t believe it, her hands wouldn't stop touching his face and hair, until his fingers interlocked with hers and she stopped moving.

"Did you like my gifts?"

"It was you?"

"Yeah, I had to make sure it was you. The one I was looking for. So I hacked into your phone, laptop and computer at work. But as soon as I saw you my heart started to beat so fast I was scared it was going to explode."

MC giggled, "All day the idea was in my head, but it was impossible. And I thought it was me just wanting so much for you to be here, and now you are here. She bit her lip, "How long are you staying with me?"

"I don’t know, but don’t worry about that, I want to make you smile while I'm here," his lips found her mouth again.  

MC's mind stopped trying to figure out if it was reality or a dream, she focused on the blissful sensations tingling her core.

He softly spoke over her lips, "This body is so sensible, and you are so warm," his fingers going inside her shirt, "I'm sorry MC, I cannot hold back."

MC shuddered with the contact of his digits making their way to her breasts and back.

"Saeyoung," she held his face, "I love you.”

Their lips joined into a deep kiss. His mouth moved to her neck, MC threw her head back allowing his lips more skin to kiss and suck on.

“I don’t care if I’m dreaming,” MC hummed.

“Let me show you how awake you are,” his hands on her waist pressed her down to his hips.

MC rubbed on his erection. _She was WIDE awake._

“This time, for real, I want to leave on you evidence... that I existed. I want to hold you tight and love you all night."

MC nodded taking his shirt off, letting him take hers.

"You are so beautiful," he said before his tongue attacked her breasts.

She grinded her hips against him, her fingers running through his hair.

He helped her stand and kissed around her belly button as he dragged her pants and underwear down her legs.

Gaze focused on the secret place between her legs he unbuckled his pants taking out his erection.

MC felt her ache growing by the second.

Saeyoung held her by the waist and placed her on top of him.  

"Can you feel how real it is?" He rubbed himself on her entrance.

MC moaned. Her inner walls clenching, "yes."

She lowered herself, her slick insides welcomed his throbbing shaft. Seven muffled his voice burying his face between her breasts.  

MC rolled her hips and pulled the hair on the back of his head forcing him to look at her. _God, his golden eyes!_  

Her tongue darted out running along his lips. He sucked the muscle, turning the kiss into a wet mess.

"Feels so good," he ran his hands along the sides of her body digging his fingers in her skin, helping her increase the pace of her glorious thighs.

She anchored her hands on his shoulders. There were no more shared words, not when they were already so hot.  The exchange between their eyes was more than enough.

He gripped the back of her neck wanting to see every one of her reactions while his cock rubbed her tight core. She felt so amazing that if it was possible, he wanted to be inside her forever.

His hand traveled enough so his thumb could massage her parted lips. _So beautiful._ Gasps evolved into whimpers, and he felt the grip around his dick tightening.

His own breathing becoming erratic. The heat enveloping his cock began to move like shockwaves, tingling the tip of his fingers and toes.

MC's eyes rolled back involuntarily, the ecstasy took over her and she reached her _SEVENTH HEAVEN_

Saeyoung followed her rapidly, not being able to withstand her shaking. The sensation was out of this world. _Out of his own world._

"I love you Saeyoung."

"I love you MC."

Their lips shared a thousand kisses more before disconnecting from each other.

MC guided him to her bedroom, "You said all night, right?" She licked her lips pushing him on the bed.

6:00 am.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP._

"Saeyoung..." Her hands reached for him. _He wasn’t there._

_It was a dream,_ her logical mind screamed at her.

_He wasn’t real,_ the laws of reality slapped her across the face, h _e will never be real._

_No, no, he was here, with me._ Her heavy heart pressed inside her chest

Tears rolled down the side of her face.

_The gifts...._

On her way to the kitchen she felt the inside of her thighs burning. She was sore everywhere and when she passed the mirror in the hall she noticed the red marks all over her neck. _It wasn’t a dream._

The single flower, the envelope, and the box with the necklace were next to the black hoodie he wore the night before.

_He left while she was sound asleep, slowly freeing his hand from her soft little fingers. Leaving her was one of the hardest things he had ever done. His entire universe remained inside her apartment, asleep._

Her phone vibrated, a new message popped on her screen:

'Take care of my jacket until I come back. Because I will come back very soon. Remember that I love you and that I'm always thinking of you. There will be no more goodbyes next time we meet. I love you.' GOD707

She slid her arms inside the jacket bringing the fabric to her face, his scent comforting the sadness choking her heart.  

She cried.

But she believed in him. She was going to wait for him to come back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you liked it.
> 
> You can follow my tumblr https://rossyele.tumblr.com/  
> come and chat with me! :)


End file.
